Can't Deny the Power of Eggnog
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Ochako hosts an annual party at her and Bakugou's home for the holidays. With a yummy spread of goodies to eat, alcohol for the drinkers, and a good movie to watch, they get ready for a fun night. Even more so when Bakugou states he's never tried eggnog. Little did he know how addicting the sweet drink could be, but after downing too much, he learns the pros and hard cons of it.


This was written for the BHNA Christmas Event on Tumblr! I had so much fun writing this and laughed at my own hilarious jokes. I hope you do, too! Let me know your thoughts and Happy Holidays, friends!

* * *

❆ _12.22:_ **Eggnog** | "This is the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted. I love it."

* * *

Christmas. The season of love, memories, friends, and the time for winter's blanket to rest across the lands. The trees shed the last of their leaves, the bark still strong and dormant until the silky warmth of spring slipped back into place. They didn't get a mountain of snow like other countries, but just enough to enjoy its beauty. Ochako glanced out her living room window with a cup of warm hot chocolate in her hands. The fire crackled in the fireplace nearby, and her cat, Secret, lounged on the carpet in front of it. She seemed content, green eyes closed, soft belly rising and falling with each breath. She'd gotten her name because a certain someone gave the calico feline to her as a gift... if anyone considered shoving a kitten into her arms and snarling, "It's your problem now" a gift. Either way, three years later, she still loved her sassy cat.

Her cocoa eyes returned to the large window, watching as flurries shifted onto the ground. The wind picked up and whistled, indicating it was much colder than what her weather app said. She'd have to bundle up once it was time to venture outside. Ochako took another sip before standing and stretching with a yawn. She and her friends decided to have an early Christmas party to ring in the holidays at her place. Now that they were experienced Pro Heroes, their time spent together plummeted compared to the constant interaction at UA High School. At least Ochako still frequently saw Deku, because they worked in the same Hero company. Five years had passed since their high school days. They were still best friends and tried to hang out at least once a month outside of work. Of course, they spent their time complaining about work or talking about villains instead of catching up. It was the downside to being Pros.

Much changed, but some things they'd expected. Momo and Todoroki had gotten married, and their first child would make his appearance in two months. Mina and Kirishima had a rocky, on and off, relationship. That wasn't expected, but maybe one day, they'd stop being dunces and realize they couldn't stay away from each other. Ochako still invited them both even though she wasn't sure if they had started dating again.

"Staring out the window, huh, fucking weirdo."

Ochako smiled and turned to the husky voice of her sleepy boyfriend. His eyes were half-open from the brightness of midday, and he scratched his bare chest. Black sweats hung low on his hips, the band of his boxers showing above them. She closed the distance between them and kissed his cheek. Bakugou wrapped an arm lazily around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Don't be mean!" she chided. "It's beautiful outside!"

His gaze shifted to the window. "That looks wet, cold, and miserable."

"That's why I like it from _inside_." Ochako placed her empty mug on the kitchen hatch counter. "We need to get dressed."

Bakugou padded to the kitchen. She heard the fridge open and him rummaging through its contents. "Yeah, yeah. Why the hell do we throw a stupid party every year?"

"Because we care about our friends!" she called while turning toward their bedroom. "I'll go to the grocery store to grab snacks and drinks. Do you want to come?"

"Fuck no."

Ochako rolled her eyes. "Don't ask me to get anything for you then!"

"I want those roll-up spicy chips, the Mexican snack things," he said while closing the fridge, ignoring her previous statement.

Ochako huffed. "Takis?! I'm not surprised you like them so much. They're too hot for me!"

Bakugou re-entered the living room with a plate of cold leftovers. Despite liking spicy foods, he refused to eat microwaved leftovers. He slurped up the soft-boiled egg and grinned. "That's because you're a punk."

"Says the guy who can't eat warm leftovers!" Ochako shot back.

"Tch," he mumbled. "It's fucking gross."

_"So is a cold, day-old, soft boiled egg!_"

Ochako shook her head and went to grab her jacket and boots. He was so annoying, but she loved him, anyway.

Ochako hummed as she laid out a crazy mix of everything from chips—including Bakugou's Takis—to fresh yakitori, and an array of sashimi. For the Christmas season, she got sugar cookies cut out like Christmas trees and reindeer along with mini gingerbread sandwiches frosted with adorable snowflakes. The cinnamon wafting from the gingerbread sandwiches made her mouth water. Sato's bakery, Sugar Rush, had the best baked goods in town, to no surprise. After he got his feet wet as a rookie Pro Hero, he worked hard to open his bakery. Ochako used it for all her baked good needs. She realized the food choices didn't match, but her friends liked an array of dishes. It fit them perfectly. Nodding at her handiwork, Ochako flitted over to the fireplace and lit a candle just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Coming!" she called.

Deku, Mina, and Kirishima beamed at her from the other side. From how the redhead had his arm hooked around Mina's shoulders, it looked like they were "on again".

"Hi, guys!" Ochako greeted. "Did you drive together?"

Ochako moved aside to let them in and took the bags of drinks Deku had brought. They each took off their shoes at the door, then Kirishima turned toward her. "Yeah, we did because I plan on getting eggnog wasted!"

"You brought eggnog?" Ochako asked. She dug in the bag, saw four containers of Vanilla Spice Eggnog, and her face lit up. "This is the good brand! You're the best, Deku!"

She walked off to place them in the fridge as Kirishima muttered, "Um, it was my idea! _I'm_ the bright idea guy!"

Mina followed her into the kitchen and placed a giant jug on the counter. Ochako noticed pineapples, oranges, and strawberries floating inside it.

"Jungle Juice!" Mina exclaimed. "It will put you on your ass, so I hope you've washed all your comforters and blankets because some of us aren't going home!"

"Oh, geez!" Ochako muttered. "I washed everything, though."

"So," Mina started with a sly grin. "How are you and Hot Head doing? Where is he, anyway?"

"He's in the bathroom," she replied. "He waited until five minutes before you guys got here to get in the shower after I nagged him all afternoon."

Mina giggled and adjusted her black sweater back onto her shoulders. "Sounds like him! You really love that jerk."

"I do," Ochako breathed. "I just can't explain it, but I understand him and he understands me. He cares for me even though sometimes he has a weird way of showing it."

"Like getting Secret from the shelter when you said you wished you had a pet and forcing you to keep her?"

Ochako's eyes widened. "How did you know Bakugou gave me Secret?!"

Mina winked at her. "Because I know _everyone's_ secrets."

Ochako giggled, knowing there was some truth behind those words. Mina was the first to notice Bakugou's crush on her. He still was in deep denial about feeling anything other than his top three emotions: anger, pride, and confidence. Ochako had long since accepted she'd fallen for her fiery classmate by then. She'd stared at him longer than she should, wondering how his day was going when she didn't get to see him. Whenever they'd participated in joint training missions and missions as rookie pros, Ochako replayed his every move in her mind like a movie. His glare of concentration and how he executed tactical movements, the sheer _power _he displayed. Watching him in action had made her heart swell with adoration. The stacked physique he maintained made him even more fun to gawk at… until the day she had gotten caught.

It was after they had taken down a mob boss wreaking havoc across the city. They'd chased this man for six months and finally cornered him in an intricate underground lair. Afterward, Ochako's sense of accomplishment from catching her first serious bad guy had put her on cloud nine. Nothing her sourpuss partner, Bakugou, said could bring her down that day. That didn't stop him from trying, though.

"Why the hell are you so happy, Round Face?!" he'd barked at her for humming while they finished surveying the crime scene.

"Because I helped take him down!" she'd gushed. "I never thought I could do something like that!"

Bakugou had scoffed at her response. "You're a damn Pro Hero now, aren't you?! Have some damn confidence already!" His vermillion eyes flickered over to her for half a second before he'd focused back on the path they walked. "Everyone else does."

Ochako's smile had faltered a little, but it returned. "I'm working on it, so save your lecture for someone else!"

Bakugou had crossed his arms over his chest as he turned into a room at the end of a hallway. "Tch, whatever."

Ochako had watched him retreat, and she'd trailed after him. It had surprised her that he didn't argue more. In fact, he'd complimented her! Her pulse had quickened and she couldn't hide the smile filtering over her features. Ochako had entered the abandoned room to see Bakugou rummaging through an old metal file cabinet. She'd taken that moment to study him. Angular jaw and wild ash-blonde locks almost touching the base of his neck now from how long it had grown. His biceps had shifted underneath his taut skin and Ochako swallowed, mouth drying like a lost soul trapped in a desert. This man _oozed_ sex appeal. Ochako had discovered not only had Bakugou invaded her heart, but he'd also snuck his way into her dreams. The hot encounters she'd dreamt woke her with an intense throb between her thighs more times than she'd like to admit.

"Could you stare any fucking harder?!"

Ochako had jumped, realizing she'd zoned out fantasizing about him. She'd missed when Bakugou faced her and had called her name.

"Sorry! I just got sidetracked is all!" she'd blurted out, face turning scarlet.

He'd stalked toward her, but she didn't back away. Bakugou had peered down at her and grinned. He'd stroked the side of her jaw, leaning down until his lips were close enough for his breath to tickle her ear. "You must see something you like."

He'd then walked away, and Ochako shuddered, unsure of what just happened.

After that, Bakugou ran into her more often. Even though they'd worked under different Hero organizations, Bakugou would show up at hers at least once a week for "hero business". Next came the forced gifts, starting with coffee he'd brought during one of his drop-ins then a bracelet that helped with nausea. Ochako had gotten majority control of her quirk, but if she had to use it for over 30-40 minutes, she'd still get sick to her stomach. Bakugou had, "found it and thought she could use it because she couldn't control her quirk". Turns out he'd paid Mei to create it for her. Ochako still wore that pearl bracelet even after she increased the time she could go without sickness. Her most cherished gift, Secret, came a few months afterward. As they spent more time together, Ochako fell in love with the brash man and the rest was history.

"Hello?! Earth to Ochako?! Stop daydreaming!" Mina exclaimed.

She blinked and returned to the current moment. She placed a hand on her forehead with embarrassment. "Sorry! I was just reminiscing! Let's eat and get drinks!"

Soon, another knock sounded, and Kirishima waltzed over to let Iida in, who apologized in pure Iida fashion for his tardiness. Ochako didn't mind. After all, he brought a giant pot of his famous yakisoba noodles. Mina left the kitchen, two drinks in hand, and joined their friends on the couch. Ochako guided Iida to the kitchen to place it on the stove, and her mouth watered when he opened the lid.

"I want some!" Ochako declared while pulling out bowls from the overhead cabinets. "Anyone else want some of Iida's yakisoba?!" she called through the hatch.

"Some for me!" Mina answered from her spot curled up next to Kirishima on the couch. He sat leaning onto her with her thighs curled into his lap.

"You know I can't pass up Iida's yakisoba!" Kirishima shouted while holding up a cup of Mina's jungle juice.

"I'll come help you," Deku said, standing from his comfy spot on an oversized red beanbag. "I want some myself."

"Thanks, Deku!" Ochako replied.

Iida placed his fists on his hips like a proud mother hen. "I am honored that you all think so highly of my cooking!"

"I'll be the judge of that, Four Eyes."

Ochako glanced in the entryway to the kitchen at Bakugou. His hair was still damp from his shower. A dark red shirt further brought out the brightness of his eyes and anyone looking could see his muscular quads without difficulty through his dark jeans. When their eyes met, she almost melted at the fire burning within his gaze. Ochako knew that passion was for her and the way his eyes dragged down her body and back up told her it would grow physical after their friends left. Deku walked in behind Bakugou and joined Ochako at the stove while Mina snuck in for more punch.

"Hey, Kacchan!" Deku exclaimed, messy forest green locks falling over his face as he dug a large spoon into the metal pot. "Long time no see!"

"Good!" Bakugou barked. "I don't wanna fucking see you!"

"Are you ever going to get over your love hatred for Deku?" Mina quipped. "I swear, you guys need to fuck, and that will solve everything."

Iida and Deku coughed with embarrassment as Ochako fought to catch the steaming bowl she almost dropped. Even Bakugou looked surprised.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he yelled. "Is sex all you think about?!"

"Kirishima!" Mina called with a grin. "Is sex all I think about?"

"Hell, yeah!" he hollered back entirely too loud.

Was Kirishima drunk already?! How strong was the jungle juice Mina made?! Kirishima only had two cups and they'd only been over for twenty minutes. Did they pregame, or something? Ochako noticed a bottle of whiskey and an empty glass on the coffee table with the evidence of spiked eggnog. That might explain his already garbled speech.

"_We're changing the subject_!" Iida interjected. He took two bowls, one for himself, and one for Kirishima now that Mina's hands were full. "How about we watch a movie?!"

"How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" Kirishima shouted.

"Or how about Nightmare Before Christmas?!" Mina suggested as she exited the kitchen. "I love all the songs!"

"We're watching Die Hard," Bakugou deadpanned. He accepted the bowl of yakisoba Ochako held out to him and dug in. "This ain't half bad, Four Eyes."

"Will you ever call me Iida?!"

Ochako frowned. "That's not a Christmas movie!"

"Yes, it is, and we're watching it," Bakugou said with finality.

He didn't leave room for argument, because he grasped her chin and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. "You look good enough to eat."

His hand reached around to smack her rear then he walked off, leaving a flustered Ochako wondering what the rest of the night might bring. She, Iida, and Deku piled into the living room with the others, and about fifteen minutes into the movie, Momo and Todoroki joined them. Ochako squealed when she saw how round Momo's belly had grown with pregnancy. Momo looked tired, yet a beautiful glow still radiated from her. She stepped inside, and Todoroki bent down to help her out of her shoes. His look of concentration as he slipped them off was too adorable.

"You guys are the cutest!" Mina gushed.

"Thank you, Mina," Momo said with a smile. She waddled over to the couch and Iida moved to allow her a place to sit.

"Can I get you anything, Momo?" Iida asked. "How about for you, Todoroki?"

"Water would be great," she replied. Her glance halted on the gingerbread sandwiches. She reached for three of them. "Actually, I'd like these with eggnog! Do we have any?"

"I brought some!" Deku leaned forward with a beaming smile. "It's so good! It's vanilla spice flavored."

"I would also like some," Todoroki mused. He reached for a gingerbread sandwich too and took a bite. Most didn't know the solemn, all-powerful man had a serious sweet tooth.

"Why?!" Bakugou cut in. "Eggnog is fucking disgusting."

"Have you even tried eggnog?" Ochako asked while rolling her eyes.

"I don't need to!" he argued. "Have you seen that shit?! It pours like milk that soured four weeks ago!"

"Kacchan, spoiled milk has curds in it though," Deku commented.

"Shut up, Deku!"

"Try it before saying you don't like it," Todoroki said, giving Bakugou a sideways glance.

Bakugou glared at Todoroki. "You all are fucking gross."

"That's it!" Mina shouted as she jumped to shaky feet courtesy of her jungle juice. "Everyone is getting some eggnog, _and_ Bakugou will try it!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

The pink alien ignored him and headed into the kitchen. She returned with eight plastic cups and two containers of eggnog. After filling each one halfway and handing them out, they drank.

Ochako closed her eyes and leaned into Bakugou on the recliner they shared. "This is delicious! Try it, Katsuki!"

"I don't want to."

"Just do it!" Mina pressed.

"No!"

"Why not?" Todoroki asked. He'd already drank his cup of eggnog.

Bakugou's face soured as he studied the contents of his cup. He sniffed it, then lifted the cup to his lips. Everyone held their breath as he took a sip. Bakugou's eyebrows furrowed, and he stared into the cup before holding it out to study it.

"Well?!" Iida pressed.

"This is the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted." He drank the rest in three gulps.

"Then why are you chugging it?!" Ochako demanded.

"I love it," he murmured. His face reddened when he realized he'd spoken out loud. "I mean-!"

Momo held up a hand while the other rested on her belly. "Stop while you're ahead, Bakugou."

They laughed at his expense while he tried to deny the obvious. The Pro Heroes finished Die Hard and switched to Nightmare Before Christmas since Momo also wanted to watch it. Ochako curled into her boyfriend's chest, fingers drawing circles on his abdomen. Bakugou stared without blinking as Oogie Boogie sang his famous song while shifting in the recliner they shared. She heard him growl underneath his breath and noticed how agitated he seemed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing!" he snapped.

Ochako raised an eyebrow and sat up. "You're awful snippy for someone who says nothing is bothering him."

Bakugou huffed and dragged her back onto his chest. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Katsuki," she warned.

He understood Ochako wouldn't let up until he spilled what got him so annoyed. Bakugou tried to give her his best stare down, but she held it. He rolled his eyes, placing his knuckles to his mouth. At first, Ochako thought he might remain silent instead of answering, but he shocked her when he whispered, "Get me more eggnog, Cheeks."

Ochako tried to stifle her laughter but struggled long enough for Deku to glance over. He now laid on his stomach in front of the TV with a little plate of sashimi. "Everything okay over there?"

"Yes!" Ochako blurted out while jumping to her feet and jogging to the kitchen. "No problem at all!"

He watched her curiously before turning back to the movie. Ochako knew her best friend detected something was off but hoped Deku wouldn't push the issue. After refilling her annoying boyfriend's cup, Ochako padded back into the living room, a loving smile crossing her features when her friend's laughter reached her ears. Ochako looked over at Bakugou and exploded into giggles when she witnessed the most intense wide-eyed stare she'd ever seen. He'd sat up, hands gripping the recliner arms for dear life. She bit her lip, but a few strained snorts escaped until she couldn't hold back any longer. Her howling laughter drained the color from Bakugou's face, and their friends looked over to see what was so funny.

"Um, Ochako, are you drunk?" Mina asked from her spot Kirishima's lap.

"No!" she wheezed through her laughter.

"I am!" Mina sang. She poked Kirishima's cheek. "He is too!"

"So is Iida," Todoroki added.

Iida lay sprawled between the table and the couch. Momo used him as a footstool, resting her feet on top of a pillow he balanced on his back after he insisted "pregnant women shouldn't dangle their feet". Ochako couldn't see his face from his place on her floor. Was he awake?

"Drunkenness is not becoming of a Pro Hero! I can't fight crime in such-such… this state!" Iida slurred.

"How much did he have?" Momo giggled, glancing at her husband.

The dual haired male shook his head. "Half a cup of Mina's jungle juice. It's too strong for someone with no tolerance."

"I tolerate everything!" Iida argued. "I am all-inclusive and believe everyone should have equal rights regardless of where they come from!"

"Spill it Ochako," Deku said.

Ochako locked eyes with Bakugou. The blazing fire in his eyes expressed his desperate wish for her not to blow his cover. If she revealed his new addiction to eggnog, it would shatter his pride. He needed to come to terms with it on his own… or she'd out him next time.

"N-nothing!" she stammered. "I just love this part of the movie!"

"The part where Jack is having an existential crisis because he single-handedly ruined Christmas from a misguided and selfish attempt at taking over someone else's holiday?"

Ochako blinked owlishly. "That doesn't sound like something you'd say, Kirishima."

"He gets sophisticated when he's trashed," Mina explained.

Deku walked over to her and grasped her forearm. "Kacchan likes eggnog and doesn't want anyone to know, right?"

Ochako snickered and nodded. A bright smile also worked over Deku's boyish features, and he held his hand to his mouth.

"What are you two whispering about?!" Bakugou demanded as his gaze bounced between them. "Get over here Ochako."

"Okay, okay!"

She sat down next to him and Deku returned to his beanbag chair. He gave Iida a sympathetic pat on the head when he groaned and put an empty bowl used for chips closer to him. Bakugou tried not to eyeball his prize and failed.

"Just take the cup," Todoroki called from his spot on the couch. "We all know Ochako got it for you."

"No, she didn't!" Bakugou argued. "That's her fucking drink!"

"You're impossible!" Mina whined. "We don't give a shit if you like eggnog, _you egg_!"

Bakugou growled. Ochako leaned in and kissed his cheek, holding the cup out to him. "Looks like everyone noticed, huh?"

"Shut it," he muttered.

He still took the cup, though.

They filled the rest of the night with great memories and loads of fun. Momo and Todoroki set off first. Ochako didn't allow Iida, Kirishima, or Mina to go home in their drunken states. Iida never vomited, but he passed out soon after Ochako barred him from leaving. He slept on the floor with a bunch of blankets and pillows while Mina and Kirishima snoozed on the couch. Deku called it a night soon after Momo and Todoroki turned in. It was after midnight and his shift for patrol started at 7 AM. They planned to meet up again soon after the holidays. Ochako joined her boyfriend in bed after ensuring her trashed friends were asleep. She nuzzled his neck and threw her leg over his waist. His skin was so warm and inviting. She sat up on her elbows and studied his features, one hand roaming over his abs to the hem of his boxers. She paused when gurgling echoed.

"Was that your stomach?" she asked.

Bakugou's face scrunched as he pulled his knees up to his chest. "Yeah, it's fucking killing me."

"You drank a whole carton of eggnog by yourself," she giggled. "Do you know how much sugar and fat is in one serving?"

"It can't be that much!"

Ochako tiptoed through the living room and grabbed an empty carton from the trash can. She checked on each of her friends, who were all sleeping, and returned to her bedroom. She climbed back into bed as Bakugou flicked on his bedside lamp and put on his glasses. They crowded around the container.

"Holy fucking shit…"

Bakugou had four full cups in two-and-a-half hours, putting him well over the daily recommended amounts for _everything_ from sugar to fat. For someone that tracked every aspect of his diet, drinking an entire carton of eggnog sat on the opposite end of the spectrum. He also ate other snacks throughout the night, like an ungodly amount of Takis. The sudden shock of junk food meant his stomach was sure to revolt. Bakugou's eyes widened in realization… or horror.

"I told you," Ochako said with an apologetic smile. "I don't think you're getting much sleep tonight."

Bakugou groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. "Dammit. I should take some medicine now before it gets-"

He tensed, hurtled over her like a track star, and scrambled into the bathroom. He slammed it shut behind him as Ochako put earplugs in. She yawned and turned over as Bakugou learned a life lesson the hard way.

The next morning, Ochako woke to Mina cooking breakfast for them. Kirishima walked up to her and hugged her.

"Thanks for the party last night! We had a blast!" he gushed.

"Me too," Ochako replied, returning his hug. "Thank you for making breakfast, Mina. That's sweet of you!" Ochako looked around the living room. "Where's Iida?"

"He left while you were sleeping," Mina explained while removing boiled eggs from the stove. She shifted her head toward the hatch counter. "He left a letter. The poor dear had a raging hangover."

Poor Iida. Ochako walked over to the counter and picked up the letter he folded into a heart with "Thank you Ochako… and Bakugou I guess" written in neat handwriting across it. She giggled then unfolded it.

_Thank you for preventing me from making a grave mistake. A Hero with a DUI is no hero at all and sets a bad example for those who admire him. I wish to be a pillar of immaculate behavior! _

He'd written a solid three paragraphs. Halfway through the second one, Ochako shook her head and placed the open letter back on the counter. "He's so long-winded!"

Mina nodded as she fixed plates. "He spent thirty minutes writing it and threw out his first two drafts."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Ochako watched her friend bring out a bunch of small dishes loaded with natto over white rice, broiled salmon, and Japanese pickles. She also brought out two bowls of miso soup. Ochako sat at the dining table next to the kitchen, her stomach rumbling and chopsticks in her hands a second later. She studied the spread and realized it wasn't enough for four people.

"This looks amazing Mina!" she called to the kitchen. "Are you making more?"

"Nope!" she answered. Ochako heard clunking in the kitchen and running water. She guessed Mina was washing out the empty jungle juice container. "Breakfast is for you and Hothead. Call it thanks."

Kirishima put his shoes on and stretched, giving her a wave as Mina met him at the door. "We'll catch you guys for breakfast some other time!"

"Okay," Ochako said, deflating as they exited the apartment.

She'd much rather eat with her friends, but a groan caught her ear. Ochako turned to see Bakugou stumbling out of their bedroom. His skin looked pale, and he had bags under his eyes. He looked miserable.

"Are they gone?" he asked while limping to the kitchen.

Yes," she answered standing up to follow him. "Are you feeling any better?"

"My asshole will fucking fall out if I shit again," he grumbled more to himself than to her.

Ochako burst into a fit of laughter causing the sick male to shoot her a hard glare. "Think that's funny, huh?!"

"A little." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I hope you feel better soon. Take some medication, drink some water, and maybe have some miso soup Mina made for us."

She kissed between his bare shoulder blades as Bakugou opened the fridge and rummaged. Ochako tiptoed to see what he searched for. Her mouth dropped when she saw him reach for a half-full carton of eggnog.

"Are you serious?!" she exclaimed. "You shouldn't drink that after such a rough stomach last night!"

Bakugou gave her an uncaring look. "Just a sip. That's all I want."

"You're an addict!" she accused.

Bakugou crossed his arms over his chest. "I can quit any time I want!"

The ultimate line from someone in denial about their addiction. Ochako shrugged and returned to the table to eat Mina's cooking.

"And you thought it was the most disgusting thing you ever tasted."


End file.
